


Doors

by mxrrors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, M/M, pine tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxrrors/pseuds/mxrrors
Summary: Mabel pulled away and started heading back down the stairs to her own room, giving a final call over her shoulder. “I’m giving you five minutes though!”Dipper swore at her under his breath before letting his gaze fall upon the pine door. He paused a moment, deciding what to do.“Hey, babe.” Dipper addressed, pressing his hand gently to the wood. “Open the door?”The harshness in the other male’s voice startled Dipper. “No.”





	Doors

**_H_** _e wrapped his fingers around the door handle._

“He won’t come out of the bathroom,” Mabel’s voice was tinted with annoyance as she called from somewhere upstairs. “And I _really_ need to get ready for tonight’s party! Dipper, come take care of your mess!”

Dipper opened the familiar door to his great uncle’s store-home, managing to take but a step inside before receiving the cold embrace of his sister’s words. He hadn’t been out very long, having only run to the store for goat milk.

Dipper was never a fan of the foul-smelling drink, but it was to be used to assist expecting animals produce milk. And after Waddles had found himself a lady pig… Well, what goes from there is best left to the imagination.

Dipper quickly placed the goat milk in the fridge before scurrying up the stairs. He dropped his backpack outside his bedroom door before moving further down the hall to the bathroom where his sister stood outside.

Dipper only needed to take one look at his sister before figuring out exactly what the issue was. Mabel’s fairly annoying foot-tapping and small heap of clean clothes in her arms explained everything Dipper needed to know. He let out a small sigh and stepped closer to his sister, ever so gently resting his hand on Mabel’s upper arm.

“I’ll take care of it Mabel, but I’m gonna need a minute. I just got home, and you look like you could take a minute, too. You seem rather worked up.” Dipper said quietly with a soft smile, hoping to help his sister cool off.

The woman let out a sigh. “You’re right, Dipper. Sorry. I’m just _really_ nervous about tonight. Awkward sibling hug?”

“Awkward sibling hug.” He agreed with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around his sister in an embrace.

“Pat, pat.” They said at the same time as they simultaneously patted the other’s back, having never lost the tradition.

Mabel pulled away and started heading back down the stairs to her own room, giving a final call over her shoulder. “I’m giving you five minutes though!”

Dipper swore at her under his breath before letting his gaze fall upon the pine door. He paused a moment, deciding what to do.

“Hey, babe.” Dipper addressed, pressing his hand gently to the wood. “Open the door?”

The harshness in the other male’s voice startled Dipper. “No.”

“Babe. Come on.” Dipper was a little sterner this time. “It’s Mabel’s big night. We should let her have it. She _needs_ it.”

“Go away!”

Dipper sighed and turned around, resting his back against the door. He tilted his head back to look at the ceiling as he thought, trying to come up with a way to get his lover out of the bathroom. Then an idea slipped into his mind, and he didn’t really think over the consequences.

“Bill! Open the- open the door, please!  Bill, open the door!” He pleaded, small moans escaping his lips. Dipper silently screamed at himself for going through with his idea. “Pl-Please!”

The sound of shuffling inside the room made Dipper step away from the door, turning around to face it. He heard the lock shift and the door flung open to reveal Bill Cipher with an annoyed expression dancing on his face. Dipper offered a soft, loving smile to him.

“Fuck you.” Bill grumbled, stepping out of the bathroom.

Dipper smirked and stepped closer, grabbing the taller male’s sun-kissed hands. “Maybe _after_ the party.”

The way Bill’s cheeks lit up made Dipper smirk fall into a small smile, and the way he flashed his pearly teeth when he smiled made Dipper’s heart skip a beat. The chuckle that Bill always managed to fail at keeping in was like Mozart sounds to Dipper’s ears and he could feel himself fall for the demon just a little bit more each time.

Dipper stepped forward and clutched Bill’s pale yellow sweater. He stood on his toes to press a feather-light kiss to the taller male’s lips, pulling away just enough to speak.

“I love you.” Dipper whispered, his lips brushing Bill’s as he did.

Bill responded by pressing his lips against Dippers in a passionate kiss. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, entangling his fingers in his hair. Bill, in turn, rested his hands on Dipper’s hips and pulled him close.

Bill bit down on Dipper’s lip, earning a gasp from the shorter male. Bill slipped his tongue inside Dipper’s mouth at the brief opening, and he let out a moan. That’s when Mabel’s forced cough interrupted them.

Dipper immediately jumped back, pushing Bill away. He studied the ground as his cheeks flared a bright pink, leaving Bill smirking with his change of attitude. Mabel walked past the couple with a knowing smirk.

“Thanks, Bro-Bro.” Mabel said, Dipper only offering her a nod as he looked down.

Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
